


Hero Worship

by elenajames



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Knotting, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: We all know Claude is Gritty's favorite.





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> You know why you're here.  
> Thank you to my lovely beta for her help, as always <3

Claude feels a little giddy with nerves. He can’t quite believe he’s doing this, but it’s too late to take it back now. Not when Gritty is anxiously standing outside his hotel room door, wringing furry hands and looking like he’s not sure he’s welcome. Pulling a smile out despite his own nerves Claude opens the door wider and steps back. 

 

“Come in.” 

 

Gritty looks unsure for a moment but then scurries in, fur brushing Claude as he goes by. Claude eases the door closed, swinging the guard into place for extra security. The last thing he needs is someone managing to get into his room during . . . this. 

 

Claude’s just in shorts and a tee shirt, comfortable. The room is warm enough that he doesn’t feel a chill as he strips out of them, leaving them in a puddle as he steps out of his shorts. Gritty’s attention is focused on him, tension brewing around them and Claude breathes, pushing past it to take a step forward. If Gritty’s eyes could widen, Claude’s sure they would. He still looks unsure, even with Claude right in front of him, stripped down to nothing. 

 

“Gonna take this off?” Claude asks, reaching out to tug at the hem of Gritty’s jersey. It only takes the mascot a few seconds to strip out of his jersey and abandon his gloves. He struggles a bit with his shoes, and almost forgets the helmet, but soon enough Gritty is as … undressed, as Claude. Truthfully, Claude has no idea how this is going to work, but he knows that Gritty wants it. He can feel it. 

 

He’s sure he’s right when Gritty carefully reaches for him, running furry hands over Claude’s arms. The fur is soft, at least, and Gritty smells pretty neutral - maybe a bit like popcorn and rink ice - but otherwise not bad at all. There’s something muskier just teasing at Claude’s nose, but he can’t catch a strong enough whiff of it to figure it out, even when Gritty gingerly draws him close. 

 

“You’re gonna have to show me how this works,” Claude half-laughs, nerves bleeding out. “I’ve never done this before.” 

 

Gritty’s careful, so careful nudging Claude towards the bed. For once, Claude feels truly grateful for the mascot’s … well, adoration of him, for lack of a better term. He wonders if things would be different, otherwise. Claude climbs up onto the cool sheets, Gritty behind him. He sprawls on his back and spreads his legs, feeling his heart really start to race as Gritty moves up to kneel between them. 

 

There’s a beat or two when Claude isn’t sure what to do. It’s just when he’s opened his mouth to speak even though he has no idea what to say that Gritty moves. He shuffles down the bed again, hands landing on Claude’s thighs and pushing his knees wider. Claude tries not to struggle, wanting to trust, but he still jolts when something firm and warm and wet slides over the back of one of thighs. 

 

“What the-” he swallows hard when he looks down in time to see Gritty dip closer, and his tongue - because that’s the only thing it could be, Claude hopes - presses between his cheeks. “Fuck.” Gritty must take it as permission when Claude doesn’t pull away because he nudges deeper, the tip of his weirdly firm tongue already working Claude open and he can feel his thighs tremble. Gritty licks up, over Claude’s balls and his hardening dick, eye’s rattling faintly before dipping back down. 

 

Claude clutches at the sheet, breathing through the stretch and relentless touch of Gritty’s tongue on him and in him. Soft fur brushes his ass, legs, and thighs, making his skin feel over sensitive and sending tingles through his body. “Jesus.” 

 

Gritty looks up, and Claude realizes he’s checking on him. “I’m - that’s good. Fuck, that’s really good.” He nearly ends up choking when Gritty presses impossibly deep and his whole body twitches. “Fuck, can you -” Claude stops to breathe, wondering if he’s really going to say it, but it’s why he came here so -

 

“Can you fuck me? You want to, yeah?” 

 

For the first time, Gritty makes a real sound, something low and wild that sends a shiver up Claude’s spine. He drops Claude’s legs and scrambles up the bed. There’s something pink and wet-looking definitely peeking out from under his belly, but Claude doesn’t manage to get a good look before Gritty is pressing him into the mattress. Fur drags over his skin, his cock, sticking to the saliva and precome there. He can feel the tacky-wet heat of Gritty’s dick, and Claude does his best to help get in position, letting Gritty drag him up into his lap, hitching Claude’s legs up around his waist. 

 

The tip of Gritty’s cock isn’t as thick as others Claude has taken. It’s hotter, though, noticeable as it slides into Claude. He can feel it get thicker toward the base, but Gritty moves slow and the stretch isn’t as bad as it could be. It helps that Gritty’s dick is weirdly wet, thick liquid serving as lube and Claude can feel the squelch of it already when Gritty draws backward. 

 

While it takes Gritty a couple of thrusts to really seem to figure out his rhythm, it’s good once he does. His belly drags against Claude’s cock in the worst tease he’s ever felt and he swears that the cock inside him is swelling, stretching him wider and wider until he feels really speared on it, pinned by the big mascot on top of him. There’s something bigger, harder that starts pushing against Claude’s hole and he can feel the way Gritty tries to grind it in, desperate, but it sends a sharp spark of pain through him when he pushes too far. 

 

“I can’t - fuck, buddy, I’m sorry, I don’t think I can take that.” Claude’s panting, not even sure Gritty understands, but the creature makes a sorrowful sound and stops pressing quite so hard. There’s frustration in this movement, now, though, like he’s chasing an orgasm he can’t reach. “Shit. I can try just - go slow. It hurts.” 

 

He can’t quite believe when Gritty nods, looking down between Claude’s legs. He’s not thrusting, now, not in a back and forth, but a steady press forward. Claude breathes slow and deep, a whine catching in his throat as Gritty’s cock stretches him wider. It’s something like a knot, has to be, because it flares out wide until Claude’s sure he definitely  _ can’t _ take it, then it’s sinking in, the widest point inside him and his body sucking it deeper so his hole can close. Except it can’t, not really. Claude squirms and he really is caught, now, knotted up tight and Gritty full on  _ growls _ when he moves. There’s a deep throb, two, and then Claude can feel a rush of heat inside him as Gritty shudders above. 

 

“Jesus,” Claude breathes out. He reaches down and palms at his dick, only getting a couple of strokes in before he comes, body going tight around Gritty’s knot so he growls again. It turns into a coo when Claude goes limp, and Gritty covers him with his body, cock still throbbing in a steady rhythm. He’s back to gentle, now, petting at Claude with careful hands and nuzzling at his face and chest. 

 

“Good, that was - good.” It feels awkward to say, but Gritty ducks his head, pleased and embarrassed all at once. 

 

There’s a tightness building in Claude’s gut, a full feeling that he’s never quite experienced. Gritty’s cock is still throbbing, and Claude settles back against the sheets, wondering just how much of a mess there’s going to be when he can finally pull out. 


End file.
